


Two's Company Part Three

by Madelyn



Series: Two's Company [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jelix smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex Games, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Threesome, Tythan smut, request, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: A game of spin the bottle leads to a fun night for Mark, Jack, and Felix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inhra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhra/gifts).



How this had all started, Jack wasn't sure. Maybe it was a party, maybe a massive colab. He was too drunk to know or care right now. Well, whatever the reason, he, Mark, Ethan, Tyler, and Felix were all at Mark's house. They'd played a lot of drinking games resulting in most of them being drunk, but now they were playing spin the bottle, and Jack couldn't wait to be done playing. This was fun, but he couldn't wait for what he and Mark had planned for once the game was over. So far, Tyler had kissed Ethan, Ethan had kissed Felix, and now it was Mark's turn. 

Kissing Ethan had been really terrible. Not that he was a bad kisser, he was pretty good, but Felix was worried Tyler would get jealous. Ethan /was/ his boyfriend after all. Felix knew he wouldn't want to watch someone kiss his partner. It only made the game twice as awkward because he was the only one who hadn't brought a significant other along. Felix was currently unattached, meaning anywhere the bottle landed, he was kissing someone's boyfriend. This had been a terrible idea, who'd suggested this?

Mark was so glad he'd suggested this. It was a great way to get Felix back into the relationship. Ever since the last time he and Jack had slept with the Swede, Felix had grown distant, pulling away at casual touches, and avoiding the two whenever possible. Hopefully Mark could use tonight to settle the matter and get Felix comfortable with them again. He spun the bottle. It landed between Tyler and himself.

"If it lands between, you gotta kiss both people, but you can't kiss yourself so you have to spin again." Ethan commanded. He'd been making up all sorts of strange rules as the game progressed, like the order in which they spun, or what if the person didn't want to kiss you.

Mark shrugged. At least this rule made sense. He spun again and the bottle landed between Ethan and Felix. Mark shot Tyler a look, silently asking permission. He gave a little nod, so Mark crossed the circle. 

Oh no. Felix had kissed Ethan, now he was going to kiss Mark? Would Jack get mad? He glanced over at the Irishman, accidentally making eye contact. Jack only winked, then looked away to watch Mark kiss Ethan. It was kind of hot, since Felix knew how good Mark was at kissing. He was good at a lot of things... But ever since their last sexual endeavour, Felix had been weird around him and Jack. He didn't know where he stood with them. Was he just a third party they occasionally fucked to spice things up? Felix wanted to think he was part of the relationship, but that couldn't be the case. Jack and Mark already had their own thing. They'd told family members, a few close friends. It was an official relationship. Sure, they hid it from the fans, but they were still definitely a thing. He didn't want to invade their relationship. 

The American pulled away with a grin. Now it was Felix's turn. Mark cupped his jaw and moved to kiss him. He flinched, glancing at something off to Mark's left before he let their lips meet. The American took it nice and slow, since Felix seemed hesitant, starting with a soft, closed-mouthed kiss and accelerating gently from there. 

Mark was amazing. Everything about him was intoxicating. His taste, touch, scent... Everything left Felix wanting more; it was never enough to satisfy him. 

Mark pulled away, leaving Felix completely breathless. He couldn't help but smirk as he returned to his spot in the circle, knowing he'd done his job well. 

Now it was Felix's turn to spin. He just hoped the bottle would end up pointing directly at himself so he would be exempt from the round, or maybe it would point at Ethan or Tyler, since they seemed pretty open to all of this. No such luck of course; it landed between Mark and Jack. The two people he wanted to kiss the most yet also least. This was awful.

This was perfect. Mark looked over at Jack, meeting his eyes. His partner gave a small smile and they both crossed the circle. It was time to enact their plan.

Did they have a plan, regarding how to kiss him? They seemed to /both/ be moving in together, and then there were two pairs of lips on Felix's, two tongues invading. Jävla helvete, that was hot. He could feel Jack palming his steadily hardening crotch. Maybe this wasn't such a bad game after all. 

Jack was starting to think he was a bit /too/ drunk. He didn't really remember the trip to Mark's room, or Mark undressing. But now that they were here, and Mark was naked, he was determined to pay attention. His boyfriend was kissing Felix now, so Jack figured he might as well undress since they were busy.

Were they really about to have sex again? That definitely seemed to be where this was heading. Felix wasn't sure what to do. Should he just go along with it? He did enjoy having sex with them, but not if this was just another fling. Mark was kissing him again, pulling his shirt off and tugging at his pants. One more time wouldn't hurt, right? 

Felix /finally/ started kissing back, bucking his hips up into Mark's. Good, he seemed to be a bit more comfortable now. Mark finished undressing him right as Jack finished undressing himself. Oh yeah, can't leave Jack out of this. Mark backed off of Felix for a moment, pulling the Irishman into a kiss and grinding their members together. That sent an amazing spark of pleasure through Mark, making him gasp. 

Wow that felt good. In a drunken haze, Jack fumbled for the lube, handing it to Mark before rolling over and laying face down on the bed. He spotted Felix, sitting just a bit farther up on the mattress. How could they include him in this?

Mark and Jack looked like they were going to do their own thing for a bit here. Felix would have a chance to slip out while Mark prepped his /actual/ boyfriend. He considered leaving, wondering if they'd notice him collecting his clothes, and then Jack started sucking him off. Why was he so good with his mouth? Well it did feel good, and it's not like he could slip out now... Felix let out a moan, bucking his hips up as Jack swirled his tongue just right. He was way too distracting, numbing Felix's mind and erasing all thoughts of escape. It was Jack's turn to moan as Mark scissored his fingers, sending vibrations exactly where the Swede wanted them. He tried to keep still, not wanting to choke Jack, but it was hard when he was bobbing his head like that, getting all the right spots. Jack pulled off, stopping everything suddenly and leaving Felix panting and shaking.

Damn, Jack knew he was good, but he didn't know he was /that/ good. Felix looked completely wrecked, and extremely hot. Mark flipped him over suddenly, so he was laying on his back, and motioned for Felix to lay in the same position. 

Mark knew how sensitive the Swede was, and how overstimulated he would get if they weren't careful. That's why he'd planned a bit better this time. Mark grabbed the vibrator and slid it into Jack. Felix wouldn't be the only one constantly on edge, Mark would make sure of that. He grabbed the lube and eased a finger into the Swede. 

Wait, who was going on top and who was going on the bottom? Was Jack in the middle this time? Why was Mark using toys on the Irishman? Mark started stroking over Felix's prostate, successfully distracting him again. That felt amazing.

Then Mark turned it on. Jack clenched around the toy, moaning loudly. It was pressed against his sweet spot and holy shit it was perfect. Jack started fucking himself on it, in desperate need of friction. Mark knew he never lasted long when vibrators were involved, so Jack hoped this was all calculated into Mark's plan. 

Watching Jack writhe around on the bed was possibly the hottest thing Felix had ever witnessed. Mark had three fingers in him now, and was still abusing his prostate while he fucked Jack with a vibrator. Felix was usually too sensitive to use vibrators, but he knew how good they were and how much pleasure Jack must be feeling right now. Probably almost as much as Felix was feeling when Mark started thrusting his fingers again, nailing his prostate over and over. Every thrust sent a spark of pleasure through Felix, making him gasp and moan. 

Mark turned the vibrator off, letting Jack recover. He kept thrusting his fingers into Felix though, and holy shit that was hot. The Swede arched his back, crying out. Mark must've hit his prostate. 

"Jack, move up a bit." Mark said gently. He slid further up on the bed, wondering what Mark was doing.

"Felix, turn over. On your hands as knees."

The Swede collected himself and managed to change positions. He felt Mark line up.

"Use your colors if you need to, okay?"

Felix nodded and felt him push in. Mark was so big, and he felt /so/ good. 

"If I tell you to do something you're not comfortable with, just say so. I want you to suck Jack, okay?"

Felix nodded again, slowly taking the other into his mouth. Jack groaned, arching up as he started to suck. Then Mark started thrusting and it was Felix's turn to moan. Mark was being careful, making sure he didn't hit his prostate too often, but it still felt amazing. He was just glad Mark wasn't overstimulating him.

Mark was overstimulating him. It had been fine when it was just Felix sucking him off, but then his boyfriend turned the vibrator back on and Jack lost it. He practically howled, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up, trying desperately to hold on. 

Jack was really freaking out. He got a hold of Felix's hair and yanked up hard. The Swede got the message and pulled off, letting his head hang down as Mark kept fucking him.

"M-Mark. Hold on." He panted, wanting to give Jack a minute.

The American stopped thrusting, turning the vibrator down a bit.

"You okay Jack?"

"Yellow." He called weakly. He'd caught a hold of Felix's wrist and was clinging to it for dear life. 

"What do you want baby?"

"T-Too much." Jack groaned. Mark quickly turned the toy off. 

"Okay, Felix, bend your arms."

He did, freeing his wrist. His weight was on his elbows now but his hips were still in the air. Mark placed the remote to the vibrator in his palm. 

"Make sure he's ready before you turn it back on." Mark started thrusting again, leaving Jack completely at Felix's mercy. He slowly started sucking Jack again, waiting for him to recover. 

"I'm okay now." The Irishman panted. So Felix turned it on at the lowest setting. Jack groaned, clenching around the toy. The Swede started sucking harder, though it was hard with Mark pounding into him. 

Felix seemed to be having a bit of trouble, which was insanely hot, but then he decided to compensate by turning the vibrator up. Jack gasped, bucking his hips up. That was a mistake. The motion had shifted the toy, and it was pressed against his sweet spot again. 

"Ah! Felix!"

Hearing Jack scream his name had to be the most arousing thing Felix had ever heard. He switched the vibrator back down, letting Jack recover. As soon as he did, Mark's thrusts picked up. Felix moaned, causing new vibrations that must've felt amazing to Jack. He started rocking, moving his hips opposite of Mark's and picking up the pace.

Mark wasn't sure what Felix was playing at, but he sped up his thrusts. The Swede was just trying to get more, he assured himself. Mark started aiming for his prostate; if he was looking for more, he would get it.

"Come whenever you want." Mark soothed. He stroked gently up Felix's side, currently unable to reach Jack. 

"T-Turn it up?" Jack asked timidly.

Felix handed him the remote and he cranked it all the way to ten. Yeah, it wasn't his /best/ decision, but Jack wouldn't say it was a bad one. 

Well Jack was clearly ready to come. Felix started sucking harder, bobbing his head faster. Jack cried out, fisting the sheets.

"F-Felix gonna-."

The Swede met his eyes, letting him know it was okay, and Jack let go. He'd never come so hard in his life, whole body shaking as his vision went white. Felix kept sucking as waves of pleasure crashed over him. The vibrator was still buzzing right against his sweet spot, adding to the tsunami Jack was currently feeling. It was so good he couldn't take it, almost wanted it to stop.

Jack had lost consciousness, Mark noted as Felix slid off of his cock and moved them so Mark was on his back with Felix riding him. It was fine, maybe he just liked this position better. It did give Mark a more direct shot at his prostate, and it had to be more comfortable. It wasn't a power play, he was okay. 

Was he okay? Mark seemed a bit wary now, but he didn't stop or indicate discomfort, so Felix kept going. He was too close to stop now, riding faster. Mark's cock hit his prostate every time he sank down, and the blissed out look on the American's face was more than enough to send him over. But not yet. Felix was determined to be the last to come for once in his life. 

Mark couldn't hold on any more, bucking up into Felix with a moan. He came hard, pleasure washing over him. Mark was vaguely aware that Felix was coming too, but the pleasure was all he could think about. He was determined to stay awake, focusing on the Swede's blissed out expression. 

Felix was panting, still sitting on Mark's cock as he caught his breath. As the pleasure faded out, the thoughts and questions about what they were drifted back. 

"You okay?" Mark asked. Something was off.

"Yeah." 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... Mark, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how do I fit here?" Felix was drunk, and knew he wasn't making much sense, but Mark seemed to understand.

"You're my boyfriend, our boyfriend, if that's okay."

"Really?"

"Of course. We love you, and we want you in our relationship. If Jack was awake, he'd agree with me."

"Thanks Mark."

"Here, let me-." He lifted Felix and pulled out so they could cuddle. "You know what?"

"What?" Felix asked.

"You should move in with us."

"/What/?"

"Move in with me and Jack. It'll be fun. We can do couple stuff together, all three of us."

"Together?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"I'd love that Mark." He smiled, snuggling closer. "But what would the fans think? Maybe it's best if I-."

"I don't care what the fans will think, and Jack doesn't either. We just want you to stay with us." Mark pressed a kiss to his temple, making him shiver. The American pulled the blankets up over them, over Jack too. "You can go to sleep, if you're tired."

"Wait." He remembered suddenly. "What about Ethan and Tyler?"

"I'm sure they've found their way to the guest bedroom by now, don't worry. They know to stay out." Mark smirked. Felix nodded and closed his eyes, letting Mark hold him.

The American was the last to fall asleep. He was glad they'd managed to get that sorted out. Mark just wished Felix would've said something instead of just wondering in a frightened silence. They could've been so much closer... Well, it didn't matter now. They were all together in the end anyway. Mark closed his eyes, ready to settle in when he heard the first sound, undeniably a sex sound. Ethan and Tyler had finally found their way to the guest room. Well he hoped they would have as much fun as he, Jack, and Felix had. Mark couldn't wait to do it again.


	2. Yes, I actually wrote the Tythan chapter. I know, I was surprised too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ethan/Tyler viewpoint of this story. You will never be able to understand the lengths that I went through to bring you this chapter.

Spin the bottle was a lot of fun, Ethan decided, and he liked kissing the various people in this circle, but he still couldn't wait to kiss Tyler again. Heck, if everything went well, tonight might lead to a bit more than kissing. He already knew Mark's intentions were to fuck Jack and Felix, and hoped Tyler was thinking of doing something similar with him. And if Tyler didn’t already have that in mind, Ethan would make sure he got the message. He looked across the circle at his boyfriend. Tyler looked up at him, giving a little wave and making Ethan blush. Yep, he could not wait for tonight.

But Ethan found himself distracted again as it was Mark's turn to spin. He moved forward, grabbed the bottle, and spun. After a brief moment of suspense, it landed between Tyler and Mark.

"If it lands between, you gotta kiss both people, but you can't kiss yourself so you have to spin again." Ethan commanded. He was the unofficial drunk rule maker, so what he said was what they did. Mark shrugged, seeming indifferent, and spun again. This time it was between Ethan and Felix. Yay! Mark was a really good kisser, and while Ethan was perfectly happy with Tyler, there was nothing wrong with kissing Mark a bit too. 

The American crossed the circle and kissed Ethan like his life depended on it. Tongues explored, sending tingles all the way down to Ethan’s toes, and admittedly to his dick. Mark sucked at his tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip just the way he liked it. It felt like they’d done this a thousand times, like Mark had at least gotten pointers from Tyler before they started. And maybe Ethan was hard in his pants by the time he pulled away, but no one could blame him.

Now Mark made his way over to Felix, kissing the Swede with equal vigor. It was hot as all hell, and definitely had similar effects on Felix, leaving him breathless as Mark pulled away. He took a moment to recover, then Felix reached out and spun the bottle. Distracted again, Ethan almost forgot to check where it was pointing. It had landed between Mark and Jack. Oh.  
Ethan was a little disappointed, since kissing Felix earlier in the game had been pretty great. That had been Felix, right? Ethan couldn't really remember. He was kind of drunk, since they had to empty the bottle before they could spin it, and maybe they emptied a second bottle too, just because they felt like it. Well Mark and Jack both crossed the circle, both kissing Felix at the same time. Wow. That was really hot, Ethan had to admit. He’d never seen three people kiss like that before, and that combined with his not-so-secret attraction to the trio was not helping the situation in his jeans. Then Mark scooped Felix up bridal style, lips still locked with his, and carried him off to his bedroom with Jack close behind. Undoubtedly they planned to have sex, which was fine, except Ethan wasn't done playing spin the bottle with them. Tyler looked up, noticing his pout.

"Don't look so down, now you and I can spend some time alone together." Tyler smirked with an expression that could only mean he was going to fuck Ethan into the mattress. Ethan couldn't wait. 

"Come here, blue bird." Tyler motioned for him to come over. He did, kissing his boyfriend as soon as he was close enough to do so. Tyler was a good kisser too, Ethan decided. He really liked kissing Tyler. The older man knew all of Ethan’s weak points, just like Mark did. He cupped the younger’s jaw, kissing him with renewed passion. Tyler suddenly pulled Ethan into his lap, startling him and breaking the kiss. 

"Sorry.” He laughed softly. “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?" 

Ethan nodded. He definitely wanted to go to the bedroom. Tyler smiled and stood, keeping a hold on Ethan. He knew his little bird loved being carried, so he let Ethan wrap his arms around his neck and carried his boyfriend to the guest room. 

The thing about being carried was holy shit it was hot. It really showed Ethan how strong his boyfriend was, not to mention how easily Tyler could lift Ethan, restrain him. The friction as he walked was amazing too, and the younger was panting by the time they got there, pupils blown wide and eyes clouded with lust. 

"You need to do something right now." He warned, squirming around in an attempt to get some friction. Tyler set him gently on the bed, smiling down at him. 

“Did I get you all riled up, little bird?”

“Yes, so hurry up!”

That only made him laugh and slow down, kissing Ethan’s neck gently. The kiss made his toes curl, and his heart flutter, but did nothing for the bulge in his pants. 

“Tyler! Stop teasing.”

“I’ve only started teasing.” He laughed, breath hot against Ethan’s skin. The younger moaned, bucking his hips up in a vain effort to get some relief. 

“Be patient, blue bird.” Tyler kissed his neck again, sucking lightly this time. He reached down and palmed Ethan’s crotch, making him gasp. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Too many clothes.” Ethan protested. “Take them off.” He almost expected Tyler to take even longer because of that, but he pulled away and tugged his shirt off, quickly going for his belt. Once he was naked, Tyler didn’t touch Ethan, but sat back and touched himself instead. He slowly stroked his cock, Ethan’s eyes following his movements. 

“What do you want, baby? You want me to touch you?”

He nodded desperately. Tyler knew exactly what he wanted, but he liked to be dramatic and drag things out.

“Then you have to earn it.” Tyler stopped stroking himself and sat back. 

“What do you want me to do?” Ethan asked. Usually Tyler was blunt about it.

“I told you. I want you to earn it.”

Well that wasn’t a very clear order, so Ethan decided to revert to what he knew and suck Tyler off. He positioned himself so he would be more comfortable and slowly took in the head of his cock, holding as still as possible. If Tyler was going to tease, Ethan would too. He kept his movements torturously slow, bobbing his head, but never reaching the speed he knew Tyler liked. 

“Faster.” The older ordered, but Ethan was nothing if not petty, and Tyler hadn’t listened when he said to stop teasing, why should Ethan listen now? He pulled off, leaving only the very tip in his mouth, and ever so slowly slid back down. Tyler groaned, almost growled, and grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair.

“Ethan. Faster.” He used his dom voice, the one that made Ethan shiver, made him lose himself. The one that meant Tyler wasn’t kidding, that this was Ethan’s last warning before he got punished. And Ethan really didn’t mind getting punished, that always led to a whole new kind of fun, but it wasn’t for tonight. He gradually sped his movements up, slowly enough to tease his boyfriend, but quickly enough he wouldn’t get punished, until at last he reached the speed Tyler wanted. 

“Good boy.”

Ethan didn’t have a praise kink. He refused to have a praise kink, so he definitely didn’t shiver when Tyler told him how well he was doing. Ethan sucked harder now, but it was because he wanted to, not because he wanted to please Tyler. He brought a hand up to stroke what he couldn’t suck. 

“That feels so good baby, so good for me.” Tyler moaned. Ethan couldn’t stop the swell of pride as Tyler’s grip on his hair tightened. Ethan also couldn’t help but notice how remarkably untouched his own cock was right now, but his free hand was supporting his weight, so he couldn’t touch himself. He managed to shift so he could grind against the mattress, and Tyler noticed.

“Are you hard, blue bird?”

Ethan nodded as best as he could around Tyler’s cock, but he didn’t stop sucking.

“D-Do you want me to touch you?”

Another nod. Tyler already knew the answer to that one, he wasn’t stupid, but he liked to make Ethan say it.

“Have you earned it?”

Ethan thought about that one. Well, he was doing a pretty good job here, and Tyler seemed pleased with him, so he nodded again. 

“Alright, come up here baby.” Tyler pulled his boyfriend into his lap, helping him out of his shirt. He unlatched his pants and freed his cock, jerking him slowly.

"T-Ty-." He gasped, bucking into his hand. "More!"

Tyler grinned, kissing Ethan's neck and jerking him off slowly. It felt amazing, like everything with Tyler always did. After being teased for so long, Ethan felt like he was extra sensitive, and every movement set off little fireworks all over his body. He was completely lost in the feelings now, clawing down Tyler’s back. And then Tyler’s hand was suddenly gone, leaving Ethan’s hips jerking as he chased the feelings that had been there just a moment ago. 

“Hold on, Bluebird.” Tyler soothed, jerking himself slowly for a moment. “I wanna try something, come here.” 

Ethan kicked his pants off and came over, straddling Tyler’s hips. His boyfriend starting stroking him again, and Ethan threw his head back. Then he felt Tyler’s cock pressed against his, making him gasp, and he was stroking them both, touching Ethan so perfectly. The younger moaned, head falling forward against Tyler’s shoulder now. He could feel his boyfriend’s cock sliding against his, making him groan and shiver. Ethan was unbelievably turned on right now.

"That feel good baby?"

Ethan nodded, out of breath. He bucked his hips forward, moaning at the friction. Tyler kept stroking him expertly, making his knees weak. Ethan was glad they were sitting down, or he surely would've fallen. It felt so good, and Tyler's lips on his neck felt even better. He nipped and sucked at the pulse point, making Ethan groan. 

"T-Ty."

Tyler bit down hard, timing it perfectly with the motions of his hand and making Ethan melt. He bucked his hips desperately, grabbing a hold of Tyler's shoulders. 

"You okay bluebird?"

Ethan nodded. He was more than okay, especially when Tyler started kissing him again. He was /way/ too good at kissing. No one should be allowed to be this good at kissing, and although Tyler had never been a good multitasker, he was jerking Ethan off while kissing him expertly, in a way that put all other forms of multitasking to shame. Ethan started thrusting into Tyler’s hand, feeling their cocks slide against one another and moaning helplessly. 

“You like that?” Tyler asked, hips churning in slow, deliberate thrusts against Ethan. All he could do was nod, too far gone to say anything. 

“You want more?”

Of course he wanted more! Ethan nodded again, bucking his hips. Tyler’s thrusts picked up in both speed and force, making Ethan groan. Tyler’s lips found Ethan’s, planting a heated kiss there that deepened quickly. He swallowed down Ethan’s moans as he jerked them both off. He could tell his baby boy was starting to get overwhelmed by the way he clawed at Tyler’s shoulders. That always meant he was starting to get too lost in the sensations and needed to hold on to something. Tyler broke the kiss for a moment, letting him breathe. Ethan’s chest heaved as he met Tyler’s gaze. His eyes were clouded with lust, pupils blown wide. Then Tyler dove back in, kissing Ethan with renewed passion. He was starting to get caught up too, and he knew Ethan would be getting close soon. It was time to regroup and see how his little bird wanted to finish. 

“Ethan.” Tyler pulled away and let go of Ethan’s cock, regaining his attention. “How do you want to finish?”

Ethan didn’t answer right away, either waiting for Tyler to give him options or just trying to catch his breath. 

“I can fuck you, or finger you and jerk you off, or you can jerk yourself off. Whatever you want.”

Ethan didn’t often get to choose, so he felt an immense pressure to pick something his dom would like. 

“I can pick, if you want.” Tyler offered, not wanting to overwhelm him.

“Fuck me?” Ethan asked, seeming unsure.

“Of course.” Tyler pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing the lube. He slicked his fingers with it and eased one into Ethan. The younger squirmed at the new feeling, not quite used to it yet. Tyler held still to let him adjust before he started thrusting a bit. 

“Doing okay, bluebird?” Tyler asked. Ethan nodded, reaching for his hand. He liked to hold on to his boyfriend for this part, and while Tyler wasn’t sure why, he was happy to hold Ethan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Watching his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort, he carefully added a second finger. 

“You gotta relax.” Tyler reminded him, pressing a kiss to his hip. He reached for Ethan’s cock and jerking him with his free hand, hoping to distract him from the stretch. Ethan was clawing at his shoulders now, trying to pull him down. Tyler let him, motions halting for a second so he could figure out what his boyfriend needed. Ethan pulled him down far enough that he could hide his face in Tyler’s neck, which is what he did. 

Tyler started stroking him again, fingers thrusting as he left gentle kisses on Ethan’s jaw. He made his way down to the younger’s neck, taking his sweet time, and sucked lightly at the porcelain skin there. 

“N-No marks.” Ethan reminded him. 

“I’ll be careful.” Tyler smirked, lips brushing Ethan’s skin as he spoke. He resumed his kissing, making Ethan gasp and squirm as he thrust his fingers, easing a third one in. 

“Still okay?”

“Yeah, I-I’m not made of glass you know.” Ethan giggled. 

“I know.” Tyler brushed over his prostate and he groaned. 

“I’m ready, Ty.”

“You sure?”

“Not glass.” Ethan reminded him.

“Okay, bluebird.” He laughed, slipping his fingers out and slicking his cock. Ethan shivered in anticipation. He‘d been waiting for this all night. Ethan felt Tyler line up, and ease in, lacing his fingers through Ethan’s as he did. He moved slowly, probably slower than he needed to, but he didn’t want to hurt his little bird. 

“You can move.” Ethan blushed, rolling his hips a little. Tyler pulled out a bit and thrust back in, brushing over Ethan’s prostate and making him groan. The tight heat Tyler was currently surrounded by felt amazing. He bit back a moan, trying to keep still to let Ethan adjust. It was hard when his sub was making him feel so good, tightening his muscles around Tyler instinctually. 

“You ready, bluebird?”

Ethan nodded, forcing himself to relax. Tyler drew out just a bit and thrust back in, groaning. 

“You’re so tight. I’m not hurting you am I?” Tyler paused for a moment.

“N-No, I’m okay. Just please keep going.” Ethan panted. Tyler drew out and thrust back in, setting a steady pace against his boyfriend’s prostate. He moaned loudly, reaching for Tyler again. He took his partner’s hand, placing his free hand on Ethan’s hip to stabilize him. He kept the pace up, hitting every sensitive spot perfectly. 

“Does that feel good?” Tyler asked, knowing full well it did, if Ethan‘s expression said anything. He nodded, giving Tyler’s hand a little squeeze. 

“So good baby, such a good boy for me.” He purred, knowing full well Ethan liked to be praised. “I love you so much.”

“I-I love-. Ah!” He cried out as Tyler hit his prostate. 

“I know baby.” 

“T-Ty! Wanna come.” Ethan gasped.

“Do you? You want me to touch you, too? Want me to make you come baby?”

Ethan nodded, throwing his head back. “Please, please Tyler!” He practically screamed as his boyfriend finally touched his cock. His noises mixed with those of Felix, Mark, and Jack as he neared climax. 

“Such a good boy, making me feel so good.” Tyler grunted. His voice had a breathy, throaty tone to it, and Ethan knew he was getting close, too. 

“You gonna come for me?” With a snap of his hips, Tyler nailed Ethan’s prostate dead on.

“Y-Yes!” Ethan sobbed, hips jerking into Tyler’s hand as he came. “Oh Ty!” He moaned, losing himself as the pleasure washed over him. He could feel Tyler losing the pace he set as he tipped over the edge, but Ethan was too lost in his own bliss to care. He could hear himself sobbing out as his hips went wild and pleasure numbed his mind. When he came down, Tyler was easing out, reaching for a towel so he could clean them up. 

“You okay, bluebird?” He asked, panting. 

“Yeah, that was great.” Ethan smiled, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. 

“I love you.” Tyler smiled.

“I love you too.” Ethan smiled. He snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest and let his eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Sorry this took so long but frankly I only wrote it to prove the people who thought I wasn’t going to write it wrong, and I was one of those people.
> 
> Be the first to comment on this and win my undying love and support.


End file.
